The Cancer Pharmacology Program consists of 7 Participating Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding of $2.4 Million in annual direct costs ($3.3. Million total costs). During the last year, its members were responsible for a total of 55 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed publications, 42% of which were intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. The overall goal of the Cancer Pharmacology Program is to develop new drugs, delivery systems, and diagnostics for the treatment of cancer. The interests of the Members of this Program include: identification and validation of new drug targets; synthesis and preclinical development of novel classes of anti-cancer agents; investigation of the mechanisms of drug-induced apoptosis and drug resistance at the biochemical, molecular and genetic levels; the development of stem cell culture systems; and, investigation of microcirculatory regulation of drug delivery. The Cancer Pharmacology Program is highly interdisciplinary; its members have specific expertise in physiology and bio-engineering, medical oncology, pathology, medicinal chemistry, experimental therapeutics, and molecular pharmacology. In particular, the Program members have an established record of achievements in drug testing, development, and delivery and they have been successful in bringing novel drugs and drug delivery systems into the clinic.